


abyss

by sweechii



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, One Shot, Plot Twists, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweechii/pseuds/sweechii
Summary: kokichi wakes up in a field of flowers.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 1





	abyss

it’s not real.

it’s not real, it’s not real, it’s-

it’s the tears again, his pale cheeks staining with glowing liquid that seeped from his eyes.

they were in a flower field.

it was vast, neverending, perfect, anything the boy could ever dream for.

their hand was soft, his eyes brightening as he leaned into it, releasing a quiet sob.

_ “ ko.. it’s okay, c’mon ko.. ” _

their hand slipped into his, they were taking him somewhere, it looked beautiful, but it was off.

his detective wasn’t dead.

_ “ n-no.. no, no, no! ” _

he cried, desperately pulling away from their grasp, he’d go the other way, he could go back up, he could meet his detective again.

the flower field was gone.

instead a hazy view of an alleyway, it was winter however his body was enveloped warmly.

_ ‘water?’ _

he thought, feeling something dripping down on his cheeks.

he felt the intricate outline of a familiar hand on his waist, fluttering his eyelashes in an attempt to clear his vision.

_ “ s-shu..? ” _

he mumbled, feeling the same wet feeling on his hands however it seemed different, lifting it up to his gaze.

_ ‘blood?’ _

kokichi furrowed his eyebrows, it wasn’t his, the wound was on his shoulder so how-

_ “ shu? ” _

he repeated, the heat seemed cold now, but then he felt stirring and relief washed over his face.

_ “ you’re alive.. ” _

his detective murmured, bringing their arms tighter around his body which made him laugh.

_ “ stop it.. that hurts.. ” _

he pouted, blinking as realisation hit him.

_ “ you shot me.. ” _


End file.
